nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!
| system1JP = | system1EU = December 19, 1996 | system1AU = 1996 | system2 = Game Boy Advance | system2NA = November 7, 2005 | system2JP = December 1, 2005 | system2EU = November 4, 2005 | system2AU = November 15, 2005http://nintendo-database.the-chronicles.org/forums/archive/index.php/t-231.html | system3 = Virtual Console (Wii) | system3NA = | system3JP = October 21, 2008 | system3EU = | system3AU = |system4 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system4NA = February 26, 2015 |system4JP = November 26, 2014 |system4EU = October 30, 2014 |system4AU = October 30, 2014 |system5 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system5NA = June 2, 2016 |system5JP = May 9, 2016 |system5EU = June 2, 2016 |system5AU = June 2, 2016 | genre = Platformer | rating = Yes | ESRB = E | PEGI = 3 | CERO = A | USK = 0 | ACB = G | Fix = a}} Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! is a video game that was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1996, soon after the launch of the Nintendo 64. Rather than starring Donkey Kong or even Diddy Kong, the protagonists are Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong. Their main objective is to save Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the robot antagonist KAOS, who happens to be the Kremling Crew's new leader. This game was remade on the Game Boy Advance in 2005, adding six new stages and a new soundtrack. It was eventually released on the Wii's Virtual Console in its original form in 2007 and 2008. For reasons unknown, it was delisted on an unknown time in November 2012 in North America and November 25, 2012 in Europe. Characters Kongs *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong Animal Buddies *Enguarde the Swordfish *Ellie the Elephant *Quawks the Parrot *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Brother Bears *Bachelor *Baffle *Barnacle *Barter *Bazaar *Bazooka *Benny & Björn *Blizzard *Blue *Blunder *Boomer *Bramble *Brash Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Gleamin' Bream *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krosshair *Krumple *Kuchuka *Kuff 'n' Klout *Lemguin *Minkey *Nibbla *Re-Koil *Skidda *Sneek *Swoopy *TNT Knocka Bosses *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *KAOS *Bleak *Barbos *Kroctopus (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version) *Baron K. Roolenstein Worlds and Levels Trivia *Link is mentioned by Bazaar when you ask him about the castle but then tell him you are saving (bear coins) for Swanky's. He says, "Are you sure? Some cheeky lad called Link was in just last week and he asked about the castle too. He didn't have enough coins, but he seemed such a nice fellow that I agreed to accept 500 rupees instead. After that he left... muttering about my shells being the wrong shape or something. Oh well!" **The reference to the seashells may be referring to the seashells in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *The game also has an official soundtrack. *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V90. References External links *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble at Nintendo Life. es:Donkey Kong Country 3 Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:1996 video games Category:2005 video games Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo games Category:Platformer games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Rare Category:Player's Choice games